The present invention relates generally to the field of pivoting armrests associated with passenger seats, and more particularly, to an articulating guard configured to move along with a pivoting armrest to conceal and cover potential pinch points.
Aircraft passenger seats and other seat types commonly include armrests for comfortably supporting the elbows, forearms, wrists and hands of a seat occupant. Armrests associated with certain seat types can be pivotally attached at one end to a static frame member, for example a seat spreader, such that the armrest can be moved between a stowed position vertically-oriented alongside the seatback and a deployed position horizontally-oriented laterally adjacent the seat bottom. Armrests can be selectively deployed during flight for comfort and to separate the seat bottoms of laterally adjacent seats, and can be stowed to facilitate seat egress.
Moving parts that pivot relative to static parts inevitably include pinch points and shear hazards near the point of attachment. In the case of armrests including decorative coverings shrouding the pivot point and frame members, pinch points can be found near the attachment end of the armrest both above and below the pivot point. One such hinge point pinch hazard can be located on the underside of the armrest between the covering and static frame member in the space therebetween necessary to allow complete armrest travel. Fingers and objects introduced into this open space during armrest movement can be injured and impede armrest movement. Therefore, it is necessary to conceal such open spaces at all times regardless of the armrest position.